Lies and sweet sacrifice
by death-note-fan
Summary: Ember was just a girl who naver had a break in life. Two boys picked on her and she cant take it anymore. but when she meets a demon name Kira, her life will naver be the same.Rated M to be save.


A/N: this has bits and pieces of Death Note in it. This story is an ideal that I had for weeks now and I decided to write this down and put it on No flamers and haters. Read and enjoy. I might put up chapter two up later. Now on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two boys were pushing a girl down by the name of Ember. She fell to ground with all her Books fall out into a pool of mud. Embers was once a sweet and kind girl, but she almost never talks to anyone, but her friends and family. She had green and brown eyes and long black hair. She had a young looking face that you think she look 15 years old, but she was 18.Ember had always been picked on, but these boys have always picked on since the day she meet them. She was sitting in the back of the class room reading Japanese comic book know as manga to anime fans. Then they come up to her and took her comic book away from her and play keep away with ember. She try to get it from them, but they rip it up to pieces. Then she cried because she didn't have much as everyone has got now a days. She wasn't poor, but she not rich ether. She just didn't have much. And ever since that day, they pick on her and hurt her not only her feelings, but the beat her up too.

"Come on you fat cow get up! Get up and fight!"said a red-headed boy. The red-headed boy was fat, he wears a purple shirt and light brown pants. His face looked like a pig with red hair. He was mean looking and had eyes like as he was death himself. Ember gives him a ugly look as she got up slowly. Then the other boy kick her on her right side of her waist and she fell to the ground again.

"Hey, Randy! She just give you a ugly look just now." The other boy was wearing a red cap. He had short brown hair and he was so skinny, you can almost see his bones. He was wearing a blue shirt and also light brown pants."Yeah Jim, we should tech her a thing or two about what happens when you act like an idiot." Jim garb her by her long black hair and drag her to a near by tree.

"You think her fat ass can get up there, Randy?"

"We can try. Now, tie her hair into those tree beeches!"

Jim hold her by the hair and tie her in a tree beech(1). Ember cry in pain as he was pulling her hair.

They laugh at her as tears poor out of her eyes. Then they leave her hanging up the She finally got down

three hours later. It was painful at first trying to untie her hair, but she did it. She land to the ground on her knees.

"Why do they pick on me? Why? I haven't done anything wrong. Why?"

She aks herself as more tears run down her face. She got up and went home to lie to her parents why she was late coming home today. She always lie to them why she's always late. She sometimes say she stay after school for more work on math or something like that.She comes home to a small house. It was somewhat old looking, with the blue paint almost trying to come off, but still a good house to live in. It also had a petty garden. It was cover with the most petty flowers you 'll ever see and it had a pone with big gold fishes in it. She walk inside.

"Mom , dad, I'm home."

Ember smiled sweetly.

"Look who's home."

Ember's dad name Rob smiled. Rob was in a blue shirt and jeans. He was big, but he had a big upper body look.

"Hi dad."

Ember hugs her dad as he got up. Then Ember's mother come in the living room. Her mother had short

blond hair and blue eyes. She was kind, sweet women who can help anyone in need.

"So why was you late coming home again?"

Ember bit her lower lip.

"I was working on a project for school and just lost the tack of time I guessed."

Ember's mother, Annie, Signed.

"OK. But next time call and tell me if your going to be late, OK?"

"OK mom. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"OK. Dinner will be ready soon."

"OK."

Ember went to her room. She lay on the bed and turn on the CD player and put the earphones on and

listen to Evanescence. She lay her head face down on her pillow and cried until she fell asleep.

But unknown to Ember someone was in the most darkest part of her room with red eyes appeared

and a smile that would send chills down your back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) that happen to me one time, but my friends help me out of it.

Well, what do you think so far? Did you like it? Hate it?

R & R please


End file.
